Bonded by Promise and Dandelions
by otoha komachi
Summary: Every precious time they spent together, and the pain that she feels while she waiting for the day when the promise would be fulfilled were replaced by a thousand happiness flowing like a dandelion seeds being blown by a wind. Featuring female!Iceland


**A/N**: This was beta-ed by the awesome **Yuu13** x3

Now... Onward!

* * *

A young girl with a semi-long silver hair sat and gazed at the dandelion field.

Seeing the white seeds from the parachute balls flowing with the wind were interesting enough for the little girl, she smiled at one of the seed that came closer to her face and grabbed it gently.

When she observed the piece of the white _cotton_, someone came closer and tapped her shoulder—making her so surprised she let the dandelion seed escape from her tiny hand.

"Sorry about that, Ice", a young man with blonde hair smiled brightly, "It's time for lunch. Let's go back, shall we?"

The girl smiled in relief to know it was Denmark—not someone else like France or Prussia. She looked at the dandelion field again and said, "I'm not hungry"

"That's too bad!" he chirped, "Today there's pudding as dessert, so maybe I'll eat yours if you don't want it!"

Iceland's eyes widened as she heard the sweet dessert mentioned, she loved pudding and of course she wanted to eat it!

She dashed after the running Danish boy, yelling "Wait for me!" to him even though she knew that he wouldn't listen. But this time, she was wrong, the Dane stopped and turned back to Iceland—offering his hand to her (still with his wide and bright smile).

She blushed a bit and looked at her own feet as she greeted his hand with her own, and the two of them started to walk towards the brown cottage that was located not far from the dandelion field.

She _held_ her fringe as the strong breeze of the Scandinavian wind blew from behind and she tilted her head to face Denmark, who was busy looking at the sky.

"Hey, Iceland, look over there!" He said while gazing towards the sky.

She followed his gaze and found thousands of dandelion seeds fly towards the endless blue sky. She didn't realize that she smiled brightly and gasped in amazement—making the Dane chuckle at her cute reaction. She pouted when she heard him chuckle and asked, "Is it so funny?"

Denmark just held her hand tightly before saying, "If you're always cute like this."

Iceland looked surprised yet blushed, making her face bright pink. The sight of the smiling Dane with flying dandelion seeds in the background made her blush a darker—almost red, shade of pink.

Denmark—in return, loved the sight in front of his eyes. A blushing Iceland with flying dandelion seeds in the background was perfect; don't know why he said it was a 'perfect' scene. Maybe it was because her hair was almost the same colour as the dandelions, like it blended in with the background.

"Being together with you is so much fun; I wish we could be like this forever!" He said innocently and grinned widely.

Iceland didn't say anything in return but let out a sigh of embarrassment.

"_I wish I can say that I feel the same as you",_ she thought to herself

* * *

One day, Iceland went to the dandelion field again and saw Denmark carrying a big pack of luggage, looking everywhere like he was trying to finding something—or maybe someone.

She decided to ask him what happened, but the Danish boy already greeted her first.

"Ice, I've been looking for you!"

"...me? Why?"

"I—", he stopped for a while and clenched his fists tightly before gathering up his courage and said, "I'm sorry!"

"W-what's wrong?"

"It seems that my wish wasn't granted", he said with a sad smile, "I have to leave this place... and you as well"

She dropped her jaw a bit. Denmark was leaving? Where was he going? When would he come back?

She was completely speechless. She hesitantly bit her bottom lip in thought before she decided to ask him:

"Will you promise me one thing?"

"It depends", he said

"Vil du love mig, at du vil vende tilbage?" she asked him and shut her eyes tightly as she blushed out of embarrassment.

Denmark just smiled gently and he kissed her hand before saying "Ja, jeg vil vende tilbage til dig"

She couldn't hold her tears any longer, and after that last word she sobbed and a few drops of tears fell from her violet eyes. Some tears threatened to fall from Denmark's eyes as well, but he stopped them. He should comfort her instead crying.

Plus, he was just too cool for crying.

He gently patted Iceland's head and told her some comforting words in his native language.

Every time she closed her eyes, the vivid image of the Dane and herself surrounded by dandelions become much clearer and also—the soft word that came out from the Dane's lips at their farewell 5 years ago was perfectly heard by her ears, and she counted her age. She was now 17 and her hair had already become long and gorgeous.

Since he left her, she realized that to be a country was a lot harder than she expected. As she got older and more grown up, she also realized that she had to struggle due to her financial condition, finding an alliance here and there made her ears hear some unpleasant words sometimes. But she believed that it actually was one of the _trials_ that God gave her to be a more stronger and amazing nation.

That didn't mean she couldn't feel the pain of her worsening condition. She dashed to the riverside that was located near the World's Meeting office and closed her eyes, reminiscences of her wonderful past and her homeland making the pain a little easier to bear. However, tears dropped to the ground as she held her shaking hand tightly to her chest.

She opened her eyelids and realized that there were a bunch of dandelions spreading along the edge of the little river; it made her feel nostalgic and a little stronger.

She couldn't help but let out loud sobs and wipe her eyes recklessly. She mumbled something related to her feelings and said that she would be a _good country_ for _everyone_.

The wind started to blow strongly, which made the dandelion seeds fly with the wind to the sky. She opened her eyes and enjoyed the sight that nature gave to her.

"Are you alright, Unge Dame?"

She jerked her body a bit feeling rather surprised, and then she turned towards the voice that called her. The voice was rather familiar to her ears. Her eyes were slightly swollen and red as she looked and found a strong figure standing right in front of her.

"...Iceland?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Denmark!" she shouted and ran up to him, "...You're late!" she punched his broad chest, but the Danish man easily grabbed her hand and pulled her closer—making her end up in the man's hug.

"I'm back, Iceland", he said casually, "Sorry, it took such a long time!"

"...w-welcome back", Iceland said and couldn't help but smile gently at him.

The hug was broken but, Denmark gazed deeply yet gently at her. He came closer and dropped a kiss on her cheek. It was light but full of emotions.

"... Jeg elsker dig", he mumbled the words unconsciously that he kept sealed inside of him for a long time. Denmark was embarrassed when he found out that he had said them. He wasn't exactly romantic —he was spontaneous.

Iceland rubbed her arms nervously, but refused to look directly away from him. Finally when she got enough for courage, with a determined face, she gently pulled Denmark's face towards hers and said "Jeg elsker dig også" before she gave him a light peck on the nose.

_The sight of us, surrounded by dandelions,_

_The sight of your bright face, coming closer to mine,_

_And the feelings that we shared together, which was bonded by an innocent kiss,_

_I will never ever, never ever forget._

* * *

**A/N:** Minna~ how are you?

And finally, finally, finally—I can make a one-shot romance between Denmark & female Iceland, which I've planned it for a long time. *cries in happiness*

If you guys saying that this fiction or the last quotes were rather similar to Angela Aki's Sakurairo, then actually...You guys hit the spot! :D (I'm interpreting it as a love song for this fiction)

Oh yeah, here's the translation

..:::::::::..

_Vil du love mig, at du vil vende tilbage?_ : Will you promise me, that you will come back?

_Ja , jeg vil vende tilbage til dig_ : Yes, I will come back for you

_Unge Dame _: Young lady

_Jeg elsker dig _: (I think almost everyone know about this?) I love you

_Jeg elsker__dig_ _også_: I love you too

..:::::::::..

Again, I'm not tired or bored to say reviews, constructive criticism, and suggestions are WELCOMED :D

Thank you for reading and hope you guys like it! Tot straks~


End file.
